A Different Path
by Aerilon452
Summary: A/U! Vincent gets to Catherine in time, feels the life still in her. He takes her to someone he knows can help.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vincent managed to get to Catherine in time before she died. In a last resort he takes her to a scientist who may have the solution for saving her…. By giving her a part of Vincent that shames him greatly. A/U for S3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beauty and the Beast

Pairing: Vincent/ Catherine

Rating: T

**A DIFFERENT PATH:**

Vincent had been terrified that he would be too late to save. He was afraid that he would find her gone from this world and gone from his heart. His worst fears had fled the minute he saw her, the minute he heard her heart beat. It was faint but it was still beating and with that Vincent held the hope that she could be saved, that she could be made strong again. She was so pale, so fragile, and so weak. Vincent didn't know how much longer she would have. Beside her he found a vial. Without a moments thought he took it and put it in his pocket. Carefully, so very carefully he lifted his love into his arms and with great speed he glided through the shadows towards Ather. He was a scientist who had marveled at Vincent, not reviled him for what he was. The man was someone in pursuit if knowledge and Vincent, to Ather, was the greatest puzzle to solve. If there was any hope to save Catherine then Vincent would have to entrust her to the scientist and to his unorthodox methods. This was a gamble Vincent had to make. To live in a world without Catherine was not something he wanted to think about. To lose Catherine, Vincent would lose his handle on reason, on his sanity, on his life. He would never be the same again.

Many streets over Vincent found the secluded lab of his friend and the only other doctor he trusted. And it was great trust he was showing right now in bringing Catherine here. Vincent waited for a few cars to pass before he went to the back bay window. Inside he saw the aged scientist kicked back and relaxed at his desk with a thoughtful expression on his face. Vincent knocked on the window quickly to grab the old mans attention. Ather turned to him and then jerked his head towards the side door that was away from the street.

**ATHER'S LAB:**

It was a funny thing in the to geneticist's mind. He was thinking about a marvel in human evolution and then the subject of his thoughts happened to be at the window. Vincent was carrying a woman who looked to be in the clutches of death itself. Still what scientist missed the chance to play god and snatch someone back from the jaws of death. Rushing to the door Ather let Vincent in and watched as the Lion carefully placed her on the gurney before turning to him. Ather could see such sorrow, pain, and anguish in his friends eyes. Vincent's hand disappeared into his pocket and then produced a nearly empty vial. He tossed it to Ather, who had reflexes well beyond a man of his age, caught the vial out of the air and stared at it. This was a powerful new sedative that was still in development. If his woman was poisoned with this then there would be little hope for her. Yet, Ather always did the impossible. And he would have to prove that right here and right now.

"Her heart still beats please help her." Vincent begged. His voice broke with emotion and with rage at whomever dared to harm his love; his heart. Catherine held a piece of his soul and the very balance of his sanity in her hands. Without he feared he would lose his grip on reality; become the feral monster he had been months ago. It was then that Catherine had saved him from that as well. The madness that had burned in his mind had been like a fever only growing hotter and hotter. But the minute he felt Catherine the fires seemed to dull and lessen but they did not extinguish. He didn't remember all of what had happened but he knew enough and he remembered that Catherine had not turned her back on him.

"Vincent, this is a strong drug, a sedative. By rights she should be dead already." And yet the mystery as to why she was not dead peaked Ather's curiosity and he stepped closer to take her vitals. He was simply amazed at her continued survival, the beat of her heart, and the labor her lungs were going through to keep fighting, to keep on living. Ather had moved his fingers to the side of her neck to check the pulse when and ominous, dangerous, growl sounded from across the gurney. Growling in return Ather spoke through clenched teeth, "If you want me to help her then back away."

Ather knew that in order to save her life he would have to use the serum that he had developed from the studies of Vincent's own DNA makeup. It was the only way, he knew it was, but it was dangerous and untested, except on himself. But what would Vincent do to him if it didn't work? Would the lion smash everything in sight and then finally take his rage out on Ather? There was no telling with a lion that was faced with losing his lioness. Still he had to do it. Moving quickly Ather retrieved what he would needed to save the young woman's life. Ather grabbed the vial from the specimen fridge and a syringe that was beside it. Taking no chances he would dose her with the entire vial. She was so close to death he would have to double the dosage to even see results. Ather took her left arm and saw the previous injection site; it was as good as any right now. He was about to insert the needle into her skin when Vincent stopped him again. There was no time for this if he was to save her life. But he understood that he was worried about his woman. If Ather was in Vincent's place he would be just as worried and just as cautious.

"What is that?" Vincent asked, but he knew he should stand aside and let Ather do his work. Yet, the animal part of him, the wild side snarled out at the man who was touching his love.

"It's a way to save her life, now shh." Ather shook off Vincent's arm and slid the needle home in the woman's arm. He pushed the purple liquid out of the syringe and into her until the plunger was all the way to the bottom. Only time would tell for the fate of this poor woman. Before turning away Ather placed electrodes to keep track of her heart beat, her pulse, and her respiration. All that was left was for them to wait. Without saying anything Ather moved to his desk and kicked the wheeled chair over to Vincent to the great hulking lion would not have to stand the entire night. Oh, sure, Ather knew that the man was strong than most, but the worry that was weighing down on him was terrible and any minute he would crumble. Better to be sitting than standing. A few seconds past and then Vincent sat and Ather was relieved.

"When will we know if…?" Vincent trailed off. His voice was too soft; his heart was too frail to ask such questions. Through his bond with Catherine he could feel her continued fight for life. The monitor told him what he knew; she was fighting, drawing on his strength for now until she had enough of her own. He took her hand and waited, it was all he could do.

"Vincent," Oh, where to begin with a young man in pain. "This is very experimental. It is so experimental that no research grant in America, in the world, will touch it. I developed this from your own genetic code, and added a few other things. You have perfect health and an immune system that I have never seen." Ather took a pause and a deep breath, tried to control the excited scientist within him, and then he continued again. "If this is to work and I stress the word if she will be different." Ather checked the monitor and saw that her heart beat was getting steadily stronger, but it would another two hours before she would be strong enough to even wake up; if she did wake up.

"How different?" For right now Vincent was going to be selfish; he wanted Catherine to live at any cost, not matter what. Was it right to subject her to this? What right did he have to make that choice for Catherine? Vincent made the choice to save her, to keep her close, and to give her the chance she needed to one day see their child again.

"If I'm any indication then she will be perfectly normal on the outside, but her mind and her actions will be more geared to how you act; the animal that is so close to the surface with you. Only time will tell with her." Ather pulled another chair to sit opposite from his leonine friend. "When I met you that first night I was dying. Out of curiosity and need to understand, you let me take what I needed to comprehend your life. And now three years later I am no longer dying." He rose and walked towards Vincent where his placed his hand on the young mans shoulder before continuing. "I'm sure you got her to me in time." Ather would always be grateful that Vincent happened into his life because with out his friend he would have been dead a year ago. Thanks to Vincent Ather no longer had the disease that would have claimed his life and he was sure Vincent's unique DNA would save his woman as well.

Ather may not be dying but he was still an old man who needed rest and he had gone without for 36 hours now. It was time to make his leave and allow his friend to sit vigil over his woman. He was almost to the stairs when the simplest thing had eluded him, "What is her name?" Ather asked when he turned around.

"Catherine; her name is Catherine." Vincent replied without turning. He listened as Ather sighed and waited until his heavy foot steps ascended the stairs before he moved from Catherine's side and then over to the pipes. Vincent had to get a message to Pascal, to father, to everyone letting them know he found Catherine and that she was being taken care of.

**SUNRISE:**

Catherine felt as if she had been floating between life and death, not sure which way to go. It was a strange feeling, a feeling she wanted to stop. She forced her mind to keep working, her heart to keep beating, and her lungs fought to take in oxygen. She needed to keep living for Vincent, for the son she now had to find, she needed to live for her family. Just when her body was getting tired, the drug getting stronger, she felt Vincent near her. He lifted her into his arms and then all was black. Catherine barely had enough strength to keep breathing, but she had to; she had to fight to live. Then everything changed again. She was dimly aware of voice but she wasn't sure. Everything was so quiet, so dim, and it was fading fast. Again she thought that she would give up, give in and let death take her. Then images of the son she had glimpsed flashed in her mind and she fought all over again until something new flooded her mind; a renewed strength. Catherine could feel whatever it was changing her body and her mind. With every beat of her heart, every breath that she took, she was getting stronger and stronger; more alive. If she kept that hope burning then she would fight her way back to the land of the living, she would fight her way back to Vincent and she would fight to live for her son. When she finally felt able enough to open her eyes golden ray of light were streaming in through the window and highlighting the golden hair of Vincent. He had his head resting on her stomach; he was fast asleep. But another man was there watching her. For a moment she felt panic, she felt fear, and then the man began to speak. On instinct her hand tightened on Vincent's; she wanted him to wake up and explain things.

"Don't be afraid, Vincent brought you to me so I could help you." Ather knew he was putting panic into her mind. He lifted his hands and showed that he meant no harm, that he was no threat to her. If he was truly a threat then Vincent would never had trusted him to treat her. He took a step closer and studied the monitors; her heart beat was strong. Looking at the print outs he saw that her heart had not stopped at all. That was unusual; his heart had stopped for a few seconds. Ather had the printouts to prove it, but this woman was definitely a medical marvel just like Vincent. There was no reason for her to have the electrodes on any more. Quickly and deftly he removed them. "Don't worry, you're safe here and soon Vincent will take you home." Ather reassured her.

Even in sleep Vincent could feel the rising panic and fear in Catherine. He opened his eyes to see her already awake and Ather was unhooking her from his machines. "Ather is right, soon we can go home." Vincent whispered and just as quickly as the fear came, relief and love, and joy washed the negative emotions away. For once the crazy old man had done something God-like. He had stolen Catherine away from the clutches of death and brought her back to Vincent; he would be in Ather's debt. Momentarily forgetting about Ather Vincent stood but refused to leave Catherine's side. Before he could enfold her into his arms, she had hers around him and was holding onto him for dear life. In return Vincent encircled his arms around her waist and just held her, ever mindful of her continued frailty. Her arms felt strong but he would have to be careful none the less. Last night she should have died, but in the light of a new day she had beaten death and survived against the odds. "You're safe, you're alive, and I'm with you." Vincent whispered as he stroked her back in small comforting circles. After a few minutes he felt her relax, felt the tension drain from her limbs as she once again laid back on the gurney. He could see that she still did not have all her strength back. But he could not linger here a minute longer in the world above. There was too great a risk that someone would see him. Rather than tempt fate Vincent was about to lift Catherine in his arms when Ather stopped him.

"You should wait a while longer; there are a few tests I have to run to make sure…"

"Tonight, I have lingered too long here and Catherine would be safer below." Vincent interrupted. The danger that surrounded them was growing closer and closer. They had to flee back down underground to the tunnels that would house them and keep them safe.

"Fine, but be careful. More sleep couldn't hurt her too much. She'll need all of it." Ather conceded. He knew Vincent was right. It was too dangerous to have him here in the day light "Take the entrance in the cellar." Ather shook his head and again thought he was too old.

"Thank you my friend." Vincent waited for Ather to leave, which the old man did. When he was sure that the scientist was out of ear shot he turned to Catherine and asked what he had been waiting nine months to ask, "Where is our child?"

"Our son was taken by the same people who took me." An insurmountable rage welled up in her and for the first time in her life Catherine wanted the men who had her son to die. She wanted him dead. Shaking her head Catherine felt shame wash away her anger. Now she knew how Vincent would feel. All she wanted to do right now was go home, go to the tunnels with Vincent and rest. As good as she felt, her body was still in need of healing.

"Our son?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, our son." Catherine had tears welling in her eyes and she wanted to go home, wanted to return to the world below with Vincent.

"What is it?" Vincent felt the tumultuous storm of emotions swirling inside her. First there was anger, then shame, and now a deep exhaustion. He would have to whisk her back to the world below to recuperate, to heal, and to guard her from the danger that was looming over them.

"I want to go home. I want to go to the tunnels." Catherine said without reservation. She now knew she belonged in the world with Vincent; at least until she was healed and even then she would still have her home there with him. Tomorrow would bring so many things. She would have to call Joe, have to make arrangements to sell her apartment, and so many other things. But for right now she wanted to sleep safe and sound in the world below where Vincent would be near.

No more words were needed; he had none to offer her. Instead Vincent gently lifted her into his arms again so he would take her where she felt the safest; down in the tunnels with him. Every step he took was another step on the path that fate he deemed they shared together. Catherine had once told him that if this was what her life had in store for her then she accepted it; she was really telling him that she accepted him and everything he had to offer to her.

**THE WORLD BELOW:**

Vincent had made sure to bypass all the main tunnels in order to get Catherine to his chamber relatively undisturbed. Halfway back she had slipped into sleep again. Rest would be good for her and he was in desperate need for more as well. Even though his body could endure a lot Vincent was reaching his limit. Nine months of being parted from Cather had taken its toll on his mind and his heart. He had even missed out watching their child grown within her. Now they had a chance to reclaim their child, to reclaim their life and live it any way they could.

All of his senses were focused on Catherine. Every step was measured and even so as not to disturb her rest. And when he stepped through the entrance to his chamber he was not surprised to find Father sitting in one of his chairs. Not wanting to say anything just yet Vincent made sure that Catherine was safely in his bed before turning to Father and motioning him out into the tunnel. How would he explain to Father where he had been since he found Catherine? How would he explain how she survived? Vincent leaned against the wall and waited for the words to come to him. But the worry that Catherine would disappear if he was not there to watch over her overshadowed everything in his mind.

"We received your message that you found Catherine alive, but where did you take her?" Father asked. He could read his son well enough to know that Vincent was hiding something from him; hiding where he had taken Catherine.

"I took her to a friend, a friend who knows a great deal more than you father," Vincent refused to look at the man who raised him.

"And this mans name is?" Father refused to get angry. This was a joyous occasion. One of their own had been returned, but at a great cost.

"His name is Ather, Ather James. He is a geneticist who had been helping me to understand the nature of the monster that has lurked inside my mind for so long. Tonight I took Catherine there and he saved her life." Vincent sighed and waited for what Father would say next. When no words echoed on the stone walls he looked at the other man and saw on his face understanding.

Father understood all too well his son's need to protect the woman sleeping in the bed just beyond. All of his life Father had wished Vincent would never know the pain of love, but it had afflicted him none the less. And he was proud to see that, despite the odds, he and Catherine were happy. They could be together and know happiness. "Then we are all indebted to this man for saving Catherine." Father stepped closer and cupped his son's cheek. "Vincent, you should rest as well. Too long I have seen you go without sleep, now that she is here with you…"

"I will sleep later…" Vincent tried to argue, but he knew such a thing was useless against his father. Father had a way of winning no matter what.

"No, Vincent, you will sleep now." Father made his voice stern, like he had done when Vincent had been small. "Tomorrow will be soon enough for you to tell me all about this man."

Vincent heaved a sigh and for a moment leaned into his father's touch. It was comforting and he needed that. But what he truly needed was sleep. "I concede Father." Vincent smiled slightly before stepping away and back into his chamber to sleep.

The instant Vincent had stepped away from her, Catherine woke up to his dimly lit chamber surrounded by his things, his books, and his scent. It was the most comforting thing in the world to her right now. Just beyond the chamber entrance she could hear his voice and that of Father talking quietly. Catherine settled back into the blankets and pillows to wait. There was no way that she was going to sleep without Vincent near, or beside her. She wasn't ready for that yet but she would not let the fear get the better of her. No, she would calmly wait and not try to panic. More minutes past and then there was only Vincent. He stepped through the chamber entrance and his long legs ate up the distance between them. Without words he gathered her close and reclined with her. As much as she wanted to remain in the waking world she was tired, so very tired, and she could feel the same from Vincent. Giving in, Catherine sank back down in the blackness of sleep content in the knowledge that Vincent was with her, beside her, holding her, and guarding her against the rest of the world. She fisted her hand in his shirt and felt the warmth surround her. Her last conscious thought was, 'This is home.' And then she was sound asleep.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

**FATHER'S CHAMBER**

Almost everyone had gathered in Father's chamber to ask about Vincent and Catherine. Neither of them had been seen in two days since his return to the world below. Father had taken it upon himself to go and check on his son and found that both he and Catherine were still sleeping. The sleep would be good for their mind and their bodies. So, Father was content to let them sleep. He had made sure everyone, including Mouse, knew not to disturb them. When they returned to the waking world was up to them and no one should hasten it. He would have thought his son would be awake by the next night to tell him about the man named Ather, yet Vincent continued to sleep. For two days Vincent and Catherine slumbered deep in his chamber with nothing but candles to keep a vigil.

"Father, this has me worried. Vincent and Catherine have been asleep for two days. Shouldn't someone wake them?" Mary asked from beside him.

"No, they need the rest. We all saw what Vincent was like during the months Catherine was taken from us, taken from him. He barely slept and he hardly ate. No, let them sleep; they need the rest and they need to be together." Father never thought he would be saying those final words out loud to nearly all the community.

"Still, we're worried about them." Pascal piped up from his place on the upper level.

"We all are Pascal. But for now it is rest the pair of them need and it is rest they will have." Father mad up his mind and the rest agreed. Later in the day he would have a few of their helpers go to Catherine's apartment and bring a few of her things down below for when she woke up. For now life would go on and everyone would go about their day and their duties while keeping in mind the two sleeping soundly amongst them.

Father watched the others leave and thought it would be prudent to go and at least check on Vincent and Catherine. It couldn't hurt to stand in the chamber entrance and watch his son as he gathered his strength and healed with the woman he loved so dearly, so strongly. Getting to his feet Father ambled down the familiar corridors towards the lower chambers where Vincent made his home. More importantly is was an old mans need for reassurance that the two people he cared most for were actually safe.

Rounding a corner Father saw Mouse hidden in the shadows leading to Vincent's chamber. He took a moment to lower his head to hide a smile should the young man turn and see him standing there. Mouse was so innocent and so caring. He would always be a light shining in the community, even though he was eccentric. "Mouse, what did I tell everyone?" Father kept his voice low, but loud enough for the young man to hear.

"Not to wake them. Mouse wasn't, just watching, I promise." He answered quickly.

"Don't you have something to be doing?" Father asked and watched as Mouse lowered his head and walked past him.

"They look peaceful." Mouse whispered as he passed by Father to go to his own chamber and work on his latest invention.

Father smiled. Mouse was incorrigible, but the boy had a good soul and kind heart. He stepped towards the entrance and peered in to watch the sleeping pair in the dimness of the candles that were scattered about. Father could see Vincent with his arms secure around Catherine while she had one hand fisted in his shirt and the other tangled loosely in Vincent's golden mane. The scene before his eyes was sweet enough to break his heart and renew his faith in love. Before he understood it, Father cursed the love his son thought he had for Catherine, but now he knew that it was where Vincent drew his strength from. In this time alone Father had time to reflect on all Catherine meant to the community. She had been a shining light, a renewal of faith of sorts, and a reminder of the power of love. It made him joyous to know that she had brought Vincent out of the madness, out of the savagery that held him firm in the dark. Gradually he had come to accept Catherine more and more into their lives and he had felt her loss nearly as much as his son had. Nothing hurt as much as seeing Vincent helpless to help his love, his heart, and the woman who held some of his soul.

Taking one more step closer Father watched as Vincent tensed in his sleep at the sense someone was watching them. Father took one more step and stepped into his son's chamber. He and the candles would keep vigil until they decided to return to the waking world.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Vincent managed to get to Catherine in time before she died. In a last resort he takes her to a scientist who may have the solution for saving her…. By giving her a part of Vincent that shames him greatly. A/U for S3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beauty and the Beast

Pairing: Vincent/ Catherine

Rating: T+

**A DIFFERENT PATH:**

Catherine felt warm; she felt safe and secure. But more than that she felt alive and she felt like she was being watched. Turning slightly, slowly, Catherine saw Father sitting in one of Vincent's large chairs. His head was lowered; he was sleeping. She smiled and turned back into Vincent's arms but sleep would not claim her again. She had too much energy. She had to move, to run, and to live, but more than that she was content to lie in Vincent's arms. Catherine was just about to sit up when she felt something knew in her mind. It reminded her of the time Vincent had tried to explain about the darkness in his mind; about the animal he kept caged. There was some shadow lurking in her mind, a pale figure of an animal that was now apart of her. As she stretched so do the animal. It was a strange sensation to have to separate thoughts locked up in her mind. There was the rational human side and then there were the territorial instincts to protect, to hunt down the men who had her son, who had their son.

Catherine had just untangled herself from Vincent when she sensed that he was awake. She could feel him just as she knew he could feel her. Turning to him she stared down into his bright, sky blue eyes, and smiled. Finally she was home in the world below where she belonged. Before he could speak Catherine lifted her hand and covered his mouth. She motioned with her head over to where Father slept to indicate that they should be silent lest they wake him. Catherine removed her hand and leaned down to steal a kiss before Vincent had time to stop her. For now she would have to content herself with just one kiss because soon they would have to search for their son.

Vincent sat up and wanted nothing more than for Catherine to tell him everything about their son that she could. He wanted to know about the men who took her, the man who tried to kill her, but more importantly he wanted to know how she was feeling. Vincent could sense her joy at being with him, being in the tunnels. He could feel that the anger simmering just below the joy and it was an anger he was all too familiar with. It was a dim echo of his own rage, of his own animal. Whatever Ather had done had certainly changed his Catherine. She was still the woman he knew, the woman he loved, but now she had this added darkness. Vincent wasn't sure how she would live with the knowledge that she was now like him in mind. "Catherine, I have to ask. How do you feel right at this moment?" Vincent's voice was barely a whisper.

"I feel alive. I feel happy and I feel angry." The last word to leave her mouth was barely above a growl. Catherine stilled and thought back to the shadowy animal pacing in the back of her mind. Now she could put a name to the unknown animal; a lioness. Always when she pictured Vincent, he had leonine features beautifully blended with features of a human man. He was her heart and the man that she loved, and now she could share that darkness with him. Whatever Ather had done to her had bound her closer to Vincent.

"Vincent? Catherine?"

Together the pair of them turned to stare at a now alert and awake Father. They saw the look of relief and joy wash over him. Catherine was first off the bed and hugging him. He was a welcome sight. It truly meant that she was home. Vincent sat back and watched his father embrace Catherine like any father would a daughter. It bought pride and joy to his heart. Two halves of his life was now being joined into one. Catherine had been saved and now she was home where she belonged. The animal, the lion, inside of him let the pride swell. She was his lioness now, had been before she had been taken, and when the time was right he would ask her to stay down here, stay with him.

"Oh my dear Catherine," Father wrapped his arms round the woman his son loved and felt relieved that she was actually among them alive and well. He hadn't wanted to face what would have happened to Vincent had he not been in time to save her. One thing was for sure it would have destroyed his spirit, his heart.

"I thought for sure…" Catherine wanted to say that she thought that she was going to die. But she couldn't make the words fall form her lips. If she gave voice to those awful words then Catherine might have started to cry.

"You're among family, a family that has felt your absence and rejoices in your return." Father quickly interrupted. He could tell where her words were going and Father was eager to avoid them being said.

"This is the only place I could think about." Catherine replied and sat in one of the chairs across from him while Vincent took the chair next to hers. She reached over and took his hand.

It was uncomfortable to ask, but Father had to, "What can you tell us about where you were?"

"I don't know. They kept me in a room mostly with just a window looking out over Mid Town, but other than that I don't remember." Catherine's free hand reached up and fooled with the chain she forgot she was wearing. It wasn't the crystal Vincent had given her. She had left that back at her apartment. "When they took me I was on my way back down here to tell Vincent of the child we were going to have."

"A child?" Jacob was stunned.

"A son." Catherine smiled and then continued her voice going cold, "Then men who took me have our son." She pulled the chain over her head and placed the pendant on the table. "I managed to pull that from one of the guards before they sedated me."

Vincent extended his free hand and picked up the necklace. He turned over in his hand and studied the emblem stamped into the metal. Then he passed the chain to Father and let him study it. This was the only link they had to their son and he knew that Catherine would grasp to it as tightly as she could. They had been brave enough to dream of a life together, of being apart of one another's lives. Now that they had that chance someone had taken a vital part of them, their son. In response to his anger and hurt, Vincent could feel the same rising in Catherine. He could tell that she barely had a handle on it, but she was in control.

"I am truly sorry to hear that," Father said. It wasn't enough that these unknown men took Catherine from them, but they stole her and Vincent's child, a son, another part of their family.

"I could contact Joe and ask him for help, but I don't know how to do that without giving away Vincent's secret." Catherine spoke and squeezed his hand. The world above had meddled in her life for the last time. When she had her son in her arms she was saying goodbye to living above.

"Do you know who this is?" Father stretched out his hand and let the pendant pick up the light of the candle before he set it back down on the table in front of Catherine.

"Jupiter Group, they're a pharmaceutical research organization. They had just come to the attention of the DA about a day before I ..." Catherine couldn't bring herself to speak of Vincent's madness. That was truly a scary time for her. He had had no heart beat and Catherine had thought she had lost him forever. She couldn't stand it one minute longer. Catherine let go of Vincent's hand, rose from the chair, and started to pace. The pain in her heart was becoming too much, the rage boiling inside her mind threatened to spill over into her words and she knew she would lash out at Father or at Vincent. She didn't want that. "If I go to the DA I run the risk of exposing my son, exposing the world below, and betraying Vincent."

Vincent immediately went to Catherine and pulled her to a stop, securing her in his arms. She needed the reassurance, "Nothing you do would ever betray me. We will do what we must." He took a deep breath and rested his cheek against the top of Catherine's head as she buried her face in the front of his shirt.

"You can't possibly mean…"

"Father, this is my son. If there is a way to bring him home without breaking the law," Vincent let the sentence drop. He had been about to add 'without killing', but he stopped himself. I the end he knew the only avenue that would be left for them would be to cause death. The men who had his son would pay, of that he was sure.

Catherine pulled back and looked at him, "You want me to contact Joe?"

"If you think that is the best way," Vincent loosened his hold on her slightly.

"Joe will have a lot of questions. None of them I will be able to answer truthfully." Catherine moved away from Vincent and back over to the bed where she dropped down to the edge. Suddenly she was so tired again.

Father could read the expression on Catherine's face clear enough, she was still exhausted. Looking towards his son he saw the same expression mirrored in Vincent's eyes. They were both in need of more rest. "I'll have a helper initiate contact with this Joe…"

"Joe Maxwell." Catherine supplied.

"Yes, thank you. The both of you should rest some more." Father took the first few steps towards the chamber entrance and then stopped. "We'll do whatever it takes to bring your son home." And with that said he ambled off back to his own chamber to set I motion the plans for the next day.

Once Father had gone Vincent quickly moved to Catherine. How ever long they had both been sleeping was not enough. He needed more sleep to make up for the nine months of poor care he had given himself in his search for Catherine. "Father is right we should continue to rest," Vincent sat down. "I feel the exhaustion battling with the anger inside you."

"I feel the same in you." Catherine replied. She could barely keep her eyes open. Battling the exhaustion, the anger, was also hunger and thirst. "Maybe we should eat first." Without saying anything Vincent once again rose to his feet and offered her his hand. Catherine placed her soft, delicate in his and used his strength to pull herself to her feet. Looking down she realized what she was still dressed in. The stench of the building she had been kept him filled her nose and threatened to make her sick. She really needed something else to wear. Moving away from his momentarily Catherine looked around for the bundle of clothes she thought she had left behind. And sure enough they were where she had last set them. It was behind his foot locker. Catherine had no idea what possessed her to hide it, but she had and right now she was thankful that she had. She pulled out a pair of black cotton underwear and jeans. As quick as she could she pulled them on and fastened the button of the jeans before turning back and getting her bra and t-shirt.

Catherine had just pulled off the drab grey hospital gown when she felt Vincent's warm fingers on her skin. She shivered and leaned back into that touch, into his touch. His fingers were so soft and so rough at the same time. They reminded her of a cat's paw, the pad n the bottom, both rough and soft. He ran his hand down the center of her back and then ran the back of his hand up to the back of her neck, the fur tickling her. He kissed her shoulder and then retreated to let her finish dressing. She would have wanted more of his touch, but her stomach took that moment to growl and grumble for sustenance and she had to obey. She hooked her bra into place ad pulled the straps over her shoulders. Finally she pulled her black t-shirt on and faced Vincent. He had another of his mysterious smiles on his face. "What is it?" She asked stepping closer.

"You are a gift I never thought I would have." Reaching out he cupped her face; he felt the scar that was on the left side of her face. So much violence had happened to them. It was a wonder that they had survived this time apart at all. Vincent knew they could survive much worse.

"You have given me a deep and unwavering love that I never thought I would know." Catherine replied. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. He was always amazed at her whenever she had cupped his face or kissed him. Vincent never believed that he deserved her, not until that moment. She could feel that from him. It was as if their bond was now a two way conduit and she could feel him in return.

**DINING CHAMBER:**

Vincent led Catherine through the maze of tunnels where sometimes the community would have dinner together. Right now there were only a scattering of people. Mary sat with Kipper while William was cooking. Mouse and Jamie were talking over at one of the far tables. Pascal was finishing up his meal. All of them stopped when they saw Vincent and Catherine stepped into the chamber hand in hand. All eyes were riveted on Catherine. She was back among them where she belonged.

Catherine tightened her hand on Vincent's as they walked to a table. Almost immediately everyone crowded them with questions. It was good to be home and surrounded by people who loved her. She could feel Vincent's happiness, his love, at the reception she was receiving. All the questions ranged from, 'how are you?' to 'where have you been?' In time she would answer them all but her overwhelming need to eat was gnawing at her mind. "It's good to be home, but I am starving." Catherine laughed and watched as they all fell silent. Pascal passed by, lightly touched Catherine's shoulder and headed out of the dinning chamber. She knew he was headed for his beloved pipes. Mary, Jamie, and Mouse were the only three to linger at their table and she was grateful to see them.

William tottered over with two bowls of hot tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. There was nothing better for the body than a hot bowl of soup and a sandwich after two days of continuous sleep. He set the bowl in front of Catherine and, just as Pascal had done, he touched her shoulder and muttered, "We're really glad you are home. It hasn't been the same without your sweet face."

Catherine chuckled and replied, "Thank you William. I have missed your cooking." Before he could remove his hand she placed hers on top of his and squeezed his finger slightly.

"Enjoy," William smiled a broad smile and headed back to his stove.

Catherine lifted her spoon and stirred the soup for a few seconds before bringing some of it to her lips. The taste was divine. In no time she was finished with her soup and with ravenous hunger devoured her sandwich. She had never been so hungry in all her life.

"Eats faster than Mouse does." Mouse muttered and looked around when Jamie and Mary laughed at him. Even Catherine and Vincent chuckled. Mouse was so happy to have them back.

Vincent watched on while Catherine devoured a second bowl of soup and another sandwich. He two had another helping which served to revitalize his weary body and beat back the way of exhaustion that had been clawing at his mind since waking. Catherine had been right all they needed was food. He could feel the same within her; she was coming out of the exhaustion as well.

Catherine thought that she could eat two more bowls full of soup but she would rather not push her luck or her stomachs limits to contain food. Instead she leaned against Vincent and basked in his warmth his presence and the presence of her family. Sadness tried to creep in and take hold of her for the loss of her son, of their son. When they reclaimed him this was where she wanted him raised, right here in the world the below. Just at the thought of those men she was over come with rage, but it was a rage she couldn't afford to show, not now. She wanted the Jupiter Group to pay dearly for what they did. But more than anything she was going to make that doctor pay for trying to kill her. Under the table Catherine laced her fingers with Vincent's and tried to quell the anger. He squeezed her hand and offered her is self control and more of her self control came back to cool the fire. If she was going to have any hope at all a saving her son she was going to have to have more control over her new instinctual rage.

"Mary, what time is it?" Vincent asked as he held Catherine's hand while she fought to control the savage rage roaring in her mind. If there had been another way to save her than he would have pursued that avenue, but Catherine had been so close to death that it demanded drastic measures. Ather had been his drastic measure. Vincent hadn't wanted to inflict his demons upon but he had been left no choice by the men who took her and tried to kill her.

"It's 9:32pm." Mary answered as she cleared the bowls from in front of them.

"Do you think it would be safe to go up into the park?" Catherine calmed at the prospect of seeing the moon and stars. The anger and hatred that had been choking fled just at her question.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked. He knew he would deny her nothing, but he wanted her safe. There was also the need in her to be free.

"Vincent I want…" Catherine didn't have the words to convey what she wanted. She wanted to be up above if only for a little while. When she had been held by the Jupiter Group Catherine had sworn that if Vincent ever saved her that she would never return to the World Above. It was no longer her home; it had taken her a while to realize it. There were no more ties keeping her there.

"Freedom?" He knew that was the word she searched for and saw it in her face when she smiled. Catherine nodded and sighed. It was what she wanted; the freedom of the night and the coverage of the darkness in which to use her new senses.

"Yes," She breathed out. It was what she wanted and what she needed. But she knew there was also and inherent danger in roaming the night. If people had been following her then how long before it had been before they had seen Vincent? Were they waiting for him? "As long as you think it's safe." Catherine added. She didn't want to run the risk of being recaptured or Vincent.

Rising to his feet Vincent pulled Catherine to her feet and they bid the others a good night. If they were to go out into the park then he would have to get her a cloak to hide her face. Vincent was worried about someone watching them, watching for him. Even if they believed Catherine dead they still might be interested in capturing him and he was not in a hurry to return to a cage.

**UP IN THE PARK:**

Catherine had wanted to argue about wearing a cloak with the hood up, but she thought better of it just in case someone was watching them, watching Vincent. It was just enough to be outside, to be with Vincent and holding his hand. The stars were so bright and the moon was so full; like she had never had seen them before, not without Vincent. She breathed in and instantly felt… Catherine didn't know how she felt. Content, maybe, but there was still a restlessness, and emptiness that was deep in her mind. There was more than Vincent beside her and more to the night that engulfed them. She finally saw the night in the same way her love saw the world. "Is this how you see the world?" Catherine breathed out.

"Yes," Vincent replied and catalogued all the sounds and stirrings of the night. There was nothing out of the ordinary; for now it was safe for them to be out in the night.

Catherine lifted her face towards the night sky and just listened. There were so many sounds, so many different noises all vying for her attention. Now she knew what it was to be embraced, engulfed, by the night. "This is amazing, so many sounds, and it's so…"

"Bright? As if it were the day?" Vincent asked pulling Catherine close and aligning her to his side. He couldn't help but to smile at her child like amazement.

"Yes, that's it exactly," Catherine replied; a chuckle coloring her words. She took her hand out of his and wrapped her arm around his waist, under his cloak. Vincent, in turn, draped his arm over her shoulder. She hadn't noticed the cold until his warmth was there. Catherine had been slowly seduced by all the noise of the night. There was one sound she couldn't place, foot steps, careful and measured. Turning from Vincent Catherine tried to find them in the dark but all she saw were the trees and the grass. Maybe her mind was conjuring a threat. Maybe she was… _snap!_ There is was again and this time a twig broke. Vincent was at her side in an instant, taking her hand, and tugging her back towards the drainage pipe that let back to their world.

"Someone was watching," Vincent said as they made it back to the hidden door and walked through. While she had been so enamored with the night Vincent had stretched is senses to the limit so he would have advanced warning should someone happen upon them, but it was Catherine who had sensed the threat.

Catherine walked away a few steps and then back, "I'm sorry I nearly…"

"No, you needed this." Vincent again embraced Catherine and kissed the top of her head.

"Now I know how you feel every time you came to the balcony. I understand, truly, the risk you took." Catherine confessed. Every time she had yearned to see him he had been there on her balcony, exposing himself to the sights of humans, much as it had been when she had had that stalker. But now that she was like him, she had to be just as careful if not more so.

Vincent rubbed his hands up and down her back offering her comfort. Before someone had started to watch them Catherine had been so happy, so enraptured with the sights and sounds of the night. It was how he felt the fist time he came out of the tunnels with Devin. She was going to have a hard adjustment to all of this, all of the evil that he was. Vincent viewed the animal part of his nature, the viciousness, to be evil. It was what took him away from being a man. And yet Catherine loved him, loved all of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Vincent managed to get to Catherine in time before she died. In a last resort he takes her to a scientist who may have the solution for saving her…. By giving her a part of Vincent that shames him greatly. A/U for S3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beauty and the Beast

Pairing: Vincent/ Catherine

Rating: T+

**A DIFFERENT PATH:**

**THE NEXT NIGHT:**

Joe had gotten a message on his desk when he walked into the D.A's office that morning. All it had said was to be in the park at midnight by the drainage pipe where someone would meet him. So far Joe had been waiting half an hour and no one showed. Eh paced, he sat, and then he paced some more. There was nothing to be done except to wait and Joe Maxwell hated to wait. "At least the park is nice," Joe muttered. He kept looking towards the drainage tunnel and he didn't know why he was here. Chandler disappeared nine months ago and there hadn't been so much as a whisper. Now Joe gets a message to meet in the park and the person he was supposed to meet someone here who knew something about Cathy. And now the person was late.

"Joe?"

He turned around quickly; certainly he hadn't heard Cathy's voice. Looking at the drainage tunnel he saw Cathy. If it was a dream then it was not a very comforting dream. And yet there she stood, alive and breathing, right there in the drainage tunnel and she was coming closer. But she wasn't alone. She was with someone who wore a cloak low over his face. "Oh, my god…" Joe moved closer and closer and closer. This was his friend who had disappeared and now she was coming out of a drainage tunnel. That was something that he could not get past. Where had she been all this time? Why hadn't she contacted him sooner? "Cathy?"

"Hi, Joe…" Catherine stepped out of the darkness with Vincent at her side. "I know there is nothing that I can say to make this…" She couldn't finish, couldn't complete her thought. Her friend was before her looking stunned, shocked, and generally in disbelief.

Joe walked to Catherine and making a move that was so unlike Joe he pulled Catherine into his arms and just made himself believe that she was actually there and not a dream. "Chandler you had me so freaked out with worry." He sputtered and looked at the man who came out of the tunnel with her. The other man was still hooded in darkness.

Catherine embraced Joe in return and felt Vincent watching her the entire time. He was not jealous or resentful, he just watched. She should tell Joe that they had to get out of the open, get out of the light and back into the tunnel so no one could hear or see what she was about to tell her friend and her boss. Catherine had to tell him as much as she could so he could help her and Vincent get their son back. And yet, right now all she could do was embrace her friend.

"God, Cathy, I missed you," Joe pulled back and continued, "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"I have a lot to tell you," Catherine glanced over at Vincent and he subtly moved back into the shelter of the tunnel, "And what I have to say should not be out here in the open." Stepping away Catherine once again took her place by Vincent and waited for Joe.

"Do you think he will help?" Vincent put his hand on Catherine's lower back, immediately feeling her calm and relax.

"Joe is a good and honorable man who does the right thing." She leaned back slightly and felt more of his touch.

"Radcliff, you have my…" Joe looked between Catherine and the man who had come out of the tunnel with her, "Undivided attention. Who is that?" He asked and motioned to the other man.

"This is Vincent."

"The Vincent you told me about?"

"Yes, Joe, that Vincent."

"I know you were going to tell me about what happened to you but…" Joe turned to Vincent and asked, "What's with the cloak?"

Vincent took a deep breath. Should he take the cloak down, scare her friend and risk the loss of Catherine? Would it be good to let a stranger see his face? This was a chance he had to take in order to get his son; their son. Turning his back on Catherine and Joe, Vincent once again took a deep, steadying breath as he lowered his hood. He turned around again and showed his face to the stranger Catherine called her friend.

Joe waited in the silence and the stillness as Vincent removed the hood. When the other man turned Joe felt that momentary fear that anyone would feel, but then he saw how comfortable Cathy was around him and the served to ease Joe, if only a little bit. The man before him had lion features; it was the best was he could describe it. More than anything he couldn't sense any bad vibes. Cathy seemed to be very comfortable with him. "So, you're the man Chandler is so taken with?" He held out his hand and waited.

Vincent extended his hand and grasped Joe's hand. The man was not afraid of him like he had initially thought. It was a good feeling not to see fear in his eyes. "Yes, I am just as taken with Catherine."

"Good, Cathy deserves the best." Joe took his hand out of Vincent's and turned to Catherine, "Now Chandler you want to tell me why you brought me here?" He put his hands on his hips and tried to look like he used to when talking to her in the office.

Catherine felt at ease seeing Joe take is usual stance. It made everything she had to tell him all the more easier to say. "I asked you here to get your help. Joe I need your help to save my son.' Catherine felt the tears gathering in her eyes even as she took off the pendant. "These people held me captive for nine months and then stole my son." There was an edge of anger now. She handed the necklace to Joe and saw the recognition light his face.

"We have been investigating this group for months. Why did they take you?"

"They've been following me for a while because of my relationship with Vincent." A sigh fell from Catherine's lips as she spoke again, "I was held prisoner because my son is Vincent's son."

"Jesus Radcliff, when you drop a bomb, you really drop a bomb." Joe leaned against the wall of the drainage tunnel.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" Catherine asked and agreed.

Catherine didn't know what to say after that. She knew she had just dealt Joe a huge shock, but it wasn't a shock to her. This was her son's life and her life with Vincent. Now was not the time for shock. "Joe I need to know if the Jupiter group has an office in Mid Town."

"It's possible. They had property all over New York. Radcliff I'm going to have to bring you in, get a statement, and have you testify."

"Not right now. I'm not only risking my life, but Vincent's and my son's. After I have my son then I will help you, but Joe I need that address. Please." Catherine pleaded. Her patience was wearing thin. Vincent was there with his hand in hers and he was calming her down.

"All right. I'll see what information I can get you. How do I contact you?" Joe asked. He could see the worry in Catherine's eyes. I made him worry as well, but Joe could tell that his friend was in good hands with the man at her side.

"Just get what information you can and come back here tomorrow night. Joe…" Catherine took her hand out of Vincent's and went to her friend. "I will help you the best that I can you know that. Right now I have to stay hidden and out of sight."

Joe smiled a sad smile and placed his hand on Cathy's shoulder, "All right kid, I'll help you." He left her in the tunnel and headed out into the cool night air. The moon was shining bright and the stars were just as brilliant. Joe's heart felt lighter now that he had seen Cathy alive, and he was sure her Vincent would move heaven and earth to keep her that way. It was just a sense he got.

Back in the tunnel Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent and just breathed him in trying to calm the raging anger inside her. She had never been this angry, not even when she had to prosecute a Wall Street mogul for beating his own son to death. As healed as her body felt Catherine was still so tired, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and sleep for a week. But there was still so much left to do. For one thing Catherine had to follow Vincent back to his friend's lab so that Ather could run some tests on her and make sure she was fine. "Now we wait, and wait some more."

"Patience has its own rewards." Vincent whispered taking her hand and leading her through the tunnel network back towards Ather's residence.

"Yes, but my patience is wearing thin, extremely thin Vincent." Catherine warned. She knew he could feel the rage, the helplessness, and the impatience warring within her. Catherine wanted to latch onto one emotion and let it guide her, but she couldn't do that. If she lost her level headed thinking then she might lose their son all together.

Together they walked under the city streets not saying a word. Catherine wanted to say something, anything, but the words would not come to her. She could feel that he was conflicted about her and about where they were headed. Right now they were headed towards the man who had saved her and given her the life with Vincent she had dreamed about. If Catherine concentrated she could feel the new part of herself flexing and stretching deep in her mind. But with that came anger and rage; a mother's thirst to reclaim her child. They would have been back to Ather's lab had it not been for the two days of continual sleep that she and Vincent had taken. Never would Catherine have thought that her body would take that much sleep, but it had and now she felt invigorated. "I feel like I should apologize," Catherine whispered coming to a stop. She could feel guilt coming off of him.

Vincent turned to her and cupped her face, "No, Catherine, it was my choice that has no cursed you." His guilt was eating him alive. He should have gotten to her sooner, should have been faster at finding her. But he had nearly been too late, as a result he ha to take her to Ather, a man that by rights Vincent should never have trusted, but Ather had proven to be a kind old man with a thirst for knowledge and a yearning to unlock the secret that was Vincent. What had saved Ather, turned him, had also saved Catherine. Vincent felt closer to her, bound more securely to her heart, but at the same time he could sense the change in her and that worried him. Vincent was worried that it would change the kind loving woman she had been.

"Vincent, this is not," Catherine in turn framed his face with her hands, "A curse. What you did saved my life." She smiled at him. "I feel closer to you now than I ever have. This is not a curse in my eyes. This is just a new path for us to walk." Catherine dropped her hands and leaned into him. She sensed that Vincent accepted her answer for now.

"We should continue on our way." Vincent said and once again took her hand. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

**ATHER'S LAB:**

Vincent and Catherine moved through the darkness of the cellar to the steps that led up to the first floor lab. Nearly to the door both of them paused and listened for the sounds beyond. Something wasn't right and they could sense it but neither of them could out right name what had them on edge. Catherine moved back a step but froze. The darkness was all around them but she had no trouble picking out the stones of the wall, or the steps, or even the tunnel entrance they used; everything was grey, different shades of grey. Vincent reached back for Catherine's hand and signaled her to come closer.

"What is it Vincent?" Catherine whispered.

"Danger. Back down slowly." He waited for Catherine to move and only then did he step as well. There were more heat beats beyond the door than there should have been.

When they were safely in the tunnels and far enough away did Vincent speak again. "Someone must have followed me to Ather's the night I rescued you. They were waiting there for us to return."

"Oh, Vincent I hope your friend is all right."

"Knowing Ather he is fine." Vincent leaned against the stone and regarded his love with curious eyes. She had stilled at the sense of danger almost immediately as he had. Catherine was more in control of the wild blood that flowing through her and Vincent would have thought she would have been more of and emotional mess. But the woman he saw was still Catherine, still kind and gentle, and still compassionate. She was still Catherine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Catherine asked and had to smile. Gracing Vincent's lips was his mysterious smile, the smile she loved so much.

"I was so convinced that you would be different with… But you are still the same." Vincent sighed and came towards her. He had to hold her, to feel her against him.

"Of course I'm the same." Catherine assured him and she went into his arms willingly. They were in each other's arms only for a few moments when, as one, the stilled as someone neared them. Again, as one, they turned and Vincent snarled at the intruder only to find Mouse peering around a corner.

"Just Mouse. Just Mouse," he said coming into the dim light of the tunnel.

"Oh, Mouse, you should know better than to sneak around." Catherine sighed, shook her head, and then smiled at the young man.

"Ok good. Ok fine." Mouse smiled his sheepish guilty smile, "Father sent me, need to come with me now." And once again Mouse scurried into the tunnel leaving them alone.

Catherine and Vincent smiled at each other and shook their heads setting off at a leisurely pace in the direction that Mouse had gone. They were home and in no need to hurry. As they walked Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's feeling calm over take her and ease the worry in her mind. She wanted her son back, wanted Vincent to see the beautiful boy that he had given her. They were a family that hadn't had a chance to be a family because of people like the Jupiter group who deemed they were nothing more than lab experiments. When she had the chance she would make them pay for everything that she had suffered at their hands, whether it was at the hands of the legal system or her own. Catherine hated the feeling that she would inflict violence on another living person, but she was so angry, so hurt, and she just wanted her son back.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Vincent managed to get to Catherine in time before she died. In a last resort he takes her to a scientist who may have the solution for saving her…. By giving her a part of Vincent that shames him greatly. A/U for S3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beauty and the Beast

Pairing: Vincent/ Catherine

Rating: T+

**A DIFFERENT PATH:**

**FATHER'S CHAMBER:**

Catherine and Vincent walked into Father's chamber to see him sitting at his desk with a stack of folders at his elbow. Instantly Catherine knew what they were; the case files for the Jupiter Group investigation.

Catherine looked at the file folders and said, "There is no way Joe could have gotten these down here that fast." She let go of Vincent's hand and went to Father's desk where five different files waited for her. It was there that she noticed the time. When they had left to meet Joe it had been close to 9pm but now the clock on Father's desk read 3am. They had been gone a little over fie hours. Catherine had had no idea that the time had passed so quickly, but then again whenever she was with Vincent time never seemed to matter to her.

"They were left for you at your apartment" Father answered her unspoken question.

"_MY _apartment?" Catherine asked. "I figured I would have been evicted by now." She had been gone for nine months. Catherine figured that her stuff would have been boxed up, put in storage, and some new tenant was in her apartment. Up until now that thought hadn't bothered her. She knew where she belonged. Catherine belonged with Vincent and soon they would have their son back.

"Peter saw to the expenses of keeping your home maintained for you." Father replied and placed his hand over Catherine's. After all that had happened to her, Father could imagine Catherine wished to stay in the World Below. They would be honored to have her finally join their family officially even though she was so much apart of them already.

"Oh, I never expected him to…"

"You're apart of us." Father squeezed Catherine's hand and smiled at her. "Now, you probably want to look these over and it is past time that I go to sleep. So I will bid you two a good night and I shall talk to you later in the morning." He smiled and hobbled off to the part of his chamber that held his bed. It would be good to be welcomed in the embrace of sleep.

Catherine gathered the files and motioned for Vincent to lead the way back to his Chamber. It was oddly comforting to know that her life in the World Above hadn't ceased, it had only been put on hold. She wasn't sure if she was going to go back to her old life. All too quickly had she become accustomed to life down here. Catherine wanted to stay, she was ready to stay, and she was ready to have her Happily Ever after with Vincent. A hand touched her shoulder and then she was looking around Vincent's chamber. How lost had she gotten in her thoughts? Apparently lost enough not to notice all the twist and turns that brought them to where they were standing now. Taking the files Catherine went over to Vincent's bed and sat down. She needed to look over the files and find anything that would give her a clue as to where she had been held. If she could find it then she could go there and search for clues on her son.

"I hope you're not angry about your apartment?" Vincent asked sitting next to her on his bed.

"No," Catherine looked at him and smiled. She could never be mad at him. "I just thought you would have told me that I still had an apartment. That we still had access to our balcony."

"Yes, I should have." Vincent sighed and rested his head against hers. "I guess I didn't want you to think you still had a link to the world Above. I wanted to keep you down here with me." He confessed.

"Oh, Vincent," Catherine turned and wrapped her arms around him. "This is where my life can start again. The world above is no longer my home." She had made that choice the day she had been taken. Vincent was her love and her life. There would be no where in the world that would compare to the tunnels, compare to the love she had for Vincent and the love he had for her.

"I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." He kissed the side of her head and held her tighter as if he was afraid she would vanish.

"You won't," Catherine said vehemently. She would do everything in her power to stay with Vincent. Pulling back she smiled and then turned back to her files. "I'm not going to be away from you again." She vowed.

Chuckling quietly Vincent repositioned himself on the bed and pulled Catherine back so she was resting with her back against his chest. He was being selfish for once and keeping her as close to him for as long as he could. This is what he had been waiting for ever since he first met Catherine. He had been waiting for her to be ready to be with him, fully with him. She was ready to live in his world and finally ready to accept the full weight of his love for her. Ather had done him a kindness by giving her apart of his DNA, even if Vincent wasn't fully aware of all the changes in Catherine. She felt the same to him, acted the same, but there was still just the lightest trace of animal anger lingering.

When Catherine grew tired of reading the files and fell asleep Vincent would leave again to go and search for Ather. He owed the older man a debt and Vincent would see it paid if for nothing else than being able to hold Catherine in his arms again.

"If you want to go and search for Ather, I won't stop you." Catherine said. She could sense his need to return to the World Above and comb the streets for his friend; the trusted fried who had saved her life at great risk to himself.

"How did you know?" Vincent asked angling his head looking at her.

"Because I know you and I know that you're worried about him." Catherine shifted and continued. "I'll be fine here. You should go and search for him." Grabbing the top file she settled herself in the middle his, now their, bed and began to read.

"Then, I'll be back soon." Getting out of bed Vincent headed out of his chamber and it was almost as if he could feel Catherine smile. Hopefully while he was out in the shadows of the city he would find traces of Ather and bring the old man to safety in the tunnel, but more than that he wanted to find his friend alive.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Vincent had found no signs of his friend. Ather had hidden himself all too well and Vincent still worried. But so close to dawn there was nothing he could do until the next night. His heart had screamed, shouted, for him to return to Catherine. Taking the tunnels with great speed Vincent made it back to his chamber and found his love there asleep amongst open files and scattered papers. Vincent smiled at her and quietly walked over to the bed where he started to gather the papers together. Catherine shifted and groaned.

Catherine opened her eyes to see Vincent closing files and stacking papers. She felt bad for having fallen asleep before she could gather all of it up and put it on the table. "I'm sorry," Catherine apologized, "I should have cleaned this up." Climbing out of bed she set about helping Vincent. But he stopped her laying his hands gently on hers.

"It's alright." Vincent smiled at her. He knew how tired she still was. Being close to death and then coming back, it took a lot of energy out of someone. It amazed him that she was still able to stay conscious at all.

Catherine snuggled into Vincent's warm embrace. She had wracked her brain and strained her eyes for hours reading the files and printouts about the Jupiter Group, but nothing had come to light, nothing helpful. There was so much information to go through in one night. Catherine must have passed out from shear boredom or exhaustion.

"Just rest," Vincent just held Catherine. She was the one person in the world that meant more to him than the fresh air or the sun. The heavens had deemed her to be his, his gift from the universe. She would be his alone. Catherine was his mate. That much he knew deep in his bones, all the way to his soul.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Catherine roamed the tunnels feeling a little more than stir crazy. She wanted to walk in the park, feeling the sun on her skin. But it wasn't safe. The people who took her would have to believe that she was dead. Being underground like a rat in a sewer was beginning to grate on her new senses. How could Vincent survive down here? That was easy. This was his home and now it was her home that she was starting to try and learn to deal with. Come night fall she would meet with Joe again, if she would last until nightfall without going stark raving mad without fresh air or the sun. She needed them.

Catherine stopped, stilled all her thoughts, and just breathed deeply. She needed to calm down. The lioness forming in her mind was beginning to get agitated by her restless pacing. Dealing with that right now was not what she wanted to do, not when she was so close to getting her son back. Then she would see the Jupiter Group would pay dearly for taking her child, the child she and Vincent created. If Joe asked her to testify then she would. It was all she could do but not until her son was home, here in the tunnels with her and Vincent.

"Catherine?"

She turned to see Father watching her with concern in his eyes, "I'm sorry Father. I just needed to get away, to think." Catherine spoke going to him. "Any news on Vincent? Is he back?"

"Knowing my son, he'll be back very soon. He doesn't like to leave you for very long." Father held out his hand to Catherine and she came to him. Too quickly had he grown used to having her down here, having his son happy. How long would it last Father wondered? Would something else come down upon this world and cause more pain? Father shook his head and concentrated on the way Catherine watched the walls or the floor. Something was bothering her. "Is everything well with you my dear?"

"No, it's not Father. Being away from my son is killing me." Catherine stepped away from Father looking at him and she let him see all the pain that she was keeping from Vincent. "Just knowing that someone has my son is physically hurting me. He is my child and some scientist took him from me." The anger in her voice rose echoing on the chamber walls. Catherine looked around and saw they were in Father's chamber. When had they gotten there? "It's like I can feel him, but I can't find him. Not in the way Vincent can find me and it's driving me insane." A tear slipped down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away.

"I have no doubt that he will be found; he'll be home with us soon enough." Father squeezed her hand tighter.

Catherine stopped turning to Father. "Your grandson is beautiful. I just want to hold him in my arms." She felt the tears fall faster. Father pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Down here she was safe enough to just feel, to be a wreck after all that happened. As she released the emotional storm inside of her she felt something else stir inside of her. It felt like a thread being pulled taut. Catherine pulled back looking around.

"Catherine, what is it?" Father asked. The look she had was some times the look that Vincent had when he knew she was in trouble.

"I don't know," She looked down the tunnel, back the way they had come trying to latch onto the tight tether in her mind. "It's like there this new awareness in my mind, but I don't have enough of a link to follow it."

"Is it Vincent? Are you becoming aware of him?" Father questioned.

"No, he feels different; warm and safe. This is scared." Catherine gasped. "It's our son…" She realized. Her knees felt weak with the knowledge slamming into her."

"Catherine!" Vincent shouted from up the tunnel. He had been on his way back when he felt the shift inside of her.

Catherine let go of Father. She stepped away from him turning in the direction of Vincent's voice. He had felt what she was feeling; she knew it. Maybe he would be able to find their son through her. "Vincent!"

He rounded the curve in the tunnel where Father and Catherine were standing. She felt confused, worried, helpless and sad. Tonight his search for Ather had been fruitless and he had been on his way back when he felt the shift inside of Catherine. Another thread had been linked to her; through her to him. "It's our son." He knew it without a doubt.

"Can you find him?" Father asked putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, not yet." Vincent shook his head. "He's not strong enough yet. The link is too fragile." Gently he leaned his forehead to Catherine's. "I will find him, I promise." The city was vast but it was not so large as when a father as determined as Vincent was looking for his son.

Catherine cried as she gazed into Vincent's beautiful blue eyes. "I want him back. I want to hold him in my arms." She sobbed. Vincent pulled her close with no resistance from Catherine. She wanted to be in his arms. Burying her face in his chest she cried so many tears and he just held her. There was no containing a mother's grief. Behind them Father rested his hand on her back lending her his silent comfort.

**THAT NIGHT:**

Joe didn't now why he was back at the drainage tunnel. But Cathy had asked him to be here, and so he was. He had made copies of the files, left them at her apartment, and done his own research. So far he hadn't found the information she had wanted. Then right as he was packing up, preparing to leave the office for the day, he found the address. Joe wrote it down. Now that note was burning a hole in his pocket. "Come on Radcliff." A rock thudded on the concrete gaining his attention. Turning he saw Cathy in the shadows of the tunnel motioning to him. Like the friend he was he went willingly into the dark.

"Thank you for coming back Joe." Catherine smiled at him, finally able to smile after crying for hours and hours from the safety and comfort of Vincent's arms.

"Where's Vincent?" Joe asked fishing the note out of his pocket.

"He's down the tunnel waiting for me. Vincent didn't want to…" Catherine let the sentence drop not knowing what to say. She knew how Vincent felt when other not of the World Below looked at him.

"Hey, I like the look he has going." Joe shrugged. "He's a guy who makes you happy. That's all I care about." Still not believing that she was in front of him, Joe reached out and touched Cathy's shoulder. "I found what you wanted kid. They do have an office in Mid Town, but they are only offices. The boss lives on the top floor of the building." Joe fished the note out of his pocket holding it out to her.

"This is good," Catherine took the note. "Hopefully…" She clutched the note. "Joe I will testify should you bring charges against them. You find the men who took me and I will help you put them behind bars." It was the least she could do within the confines of the law. What she truly wanted to do was tear each man limb from limb. Catherine shook her head; those thoughts were from the lioness, not from her. Violence was never the answer.

"Are you sure about that Chandler? These guys don't fool around," Joe wanted to make real sure she knew what she was getting into. Of course this wasn't the first time Cathy had had a bad case of Karma coming after her. The first time had been when her face had been slashed up, she had been targeted by a stalker, and finally kidnapped because she was pregnant.

"Joe, I can't tell you what I really want to happen to them. It wouldn't be me talking. It would be the anger, the rage inside of me speaking using my voice." Catherine sighed. "If my testifying is the most damage I can do to them, then I will do it Joe." Then she reminded him, "But I won't until I have my son. He comes first." She could sense Vincent growing restless. He was concerned that she would lose control on her anger, but Catherine was making sure she didn't the best way she knew how.

"Don't worry Radcliff, we'll find your kid." Joe assured her.

"No, you've done enough right now. Vincent and I will find our son, our way. He can't be known about in the World Above. It's not safe for him." Catherine smiled at Joe.

Vincent moved into sight, "Catherine we should go." He urged.

"Ok," Catherine looked over her shoulder at Vincent and then back to Joe. "I'll leave a message for you when it's safe for me and maybe then you can meet my son."

"I'll be waiting Cathy. Be safe." Joe hugged her tightly, quickly, and then he was gone. He emerged back out in the night to head to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Vincent managed to get to Catherine in time before she died. In a last resort he takes her to a scientist who may have the solution for saving her…. By giving her a part of Vincent that shames him greatly. A/U for S3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beauty and the Beast

Pairing: Vincent/ Catherine

Rating: T+

**A DIFFERENT PATH:**

**WHISPERING GALLERY:**

Catherine found herself down in the whispering gallery lying at the very edge looking down into the abyss with the words from the World Above swirling around her. It had been three days, three long days of waiting, of grasping at the thread; the tenuous link to her infant son. Everyone was telling her to be patient, to have faith. She was getting sick and tired of hearing that. So sick in fact that she would actually scream at the next person who said it to her. Catherine knew they were trying to help, to try and console her; it was hollow comfort. It was so empty to her that she found herself down here. She just needed a few hours away. She needed to let the anger fade to the back of her mind. The voices helped until it was just mindless noise dancing around her.

Vincent lingered two levels above where Catherine was in the whispering gallery. Her anger was so thick he could taste it on the air. It pulled at him to go and protect her, to shelter her from what was happening to her. But he couldn't. There was no way to take the anger from her heart. He felt the same anger inside of himself just knowing that there was nothing he could do to save their son at this time.

Father stood watching his son as he watched Catherine down below. They were two souls in pain; parents denied their child. It hurt his heart to know such pain plagued Vincent and Catherine. "Vincent."

Vincent looked back over his shoulder, "Father." He knew he had been watched.

"How is she?" That question had been asked so many times in the last three days.

"Angry, in pain, sad," Vincent slumped, his shoulders heavy with an insurmountable weight; his head heavy with sorrow. "We went to the address that her friend provided us but there was nothing there." He turned to Father, "I saw such rage inside of her that I have never seen before."

"What did she do?" Father stepped closer.

"Not as much as she would have liked." Vincent returned his gaze to her down below. "I got the sense she wished to tear down the building with her own hands." He shook his head. "She would have done it too if I had let her. As it was she smashed an office window, pushed over file cabinets, turned over a desk or two. The anger in her grows so strong. It's the anger of a mother. She managed to rein it back to keep from doing serious damage." Vincent felt pride at the control Catherine was able to exert over her anger.

"Does she have…" Father didn't know how to phrase his question. He knew his son and the empathic gifts, but the bond between mother and son would be far different.

"No, the link grows strong as the hours pass, but I still can not find him through Catherine. I've tried." Vincent dug his fingers into the railing. He felt powerless and that was the worst feeling in the world.

"When the time is right you will have what you need to find him." Father promised.

"But it is not enough!" Vincent shouted turning away pulling back his anger and frustration. His voice echoed all around them.

Catherine looked up from where she rested at the edge. Vincent was above her and he was just as angry as she was. It was this hurt dividing them. Rising from the sandy floor she walked away from the edge, up to where Father and Vincent were standing. "Father's right." She whispered gaining their attention.

"Catherine," Father had started to go to her but she shook her head.

"Please, don't tell me to be patient or I will scream." Catherine warned. "I'm tired of everyone telling me to be patient. I have been practically sitting on my hands lately." She ground her teeth together feeling a growl trying to break free from her throat.

Father raised his left hand in surrender. "I won't." He held out his hand to her waiting for her. Catherine took it where he drew her close and placed a fatherly kiss to her forehead. "It will work out." Father believed that with every fiber of his being.

"I know, just all this waiting…." Catherine stopped talking. There was too much to say and didn't have the right words to say everything she was thinking. Her thoughts were running together, swirling on a cacophony of noise. She was able to call it back, to quiet the anger enough to pose an idea. "I had a thought on how to find our baby."

Vincent turned hope blooming in his heart. "How?"

"I go to the DA, out where everyone, including those who would be looking for me, could see me." Catherine held up her hand to stop Vincent before he could voice his objections. "I know I told Joe I wouldn't come out of hiding until we found him, but there is no other way right now. Vincent we are getting no where on our own." Desperation clawed at her and demanded that she act.

"It's too dangerous." He stated, though she knew the risks. She had lived them. "They may kill you on sight."

"I know, but it has to be done." Catherine rationalized.

"I'll have a few helpers get into the DA's Office to watch over Catherine." Father said. Then he turned to her, pleaded with her with his eyes. "Catherine, give us a few days to get them in place."

"Fine, a few days." Catherine conceded. She was resolute in her determination. She was going to do this. It wasn't enough that she could feel him, she had to do something; anything. On Vincent's face she read concern, "I'm doing this." She stated knowing the risks that she would face.

"I believe you." He bowed his head. Catherine was the strongest person he knew from the World Above.

Father backed away from the two of them. He knew how lost in each other they could get, how the world faded away around them. It was special to them; a love like no other. Now they knew such pain together, pain that Father would have loved nothing more than to take from them if it meant they would smile again.

Catherine listened to Father hobble off. She felt bad that her anger, her sadness had chased him off. It nearly made her want to call him back, to apologize for being angry, but it was pointless; he knew. They all knew how she was feeling. Catherine was a mother forced away from her child. Looking up into Vincent's eyes, she saw her pain reflected, "I'm sorry Vincent." Lately she had been rebounding from anger to sadness and back to anger. She knew that it was because of the serum, because Ather had saved her life.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Vincent caressed her cheek, "They have done this. Those men have taken a part of our family from us. You are not to blame for this." It was more important now that he remain positive for them both. Catherine needed it. She was still adjusting to the serum Ather had given her; bouncing from one emotion to the other. Vincent thought that she might need more time to grow accustomed to new sensations, new sights, and scents. But Catherine was managing better than he thought she would.

Catherine, as she lay at the edge listening to the voice, thought of her infant son, of a name to give him when she held him in his arms again. "I know this won't bring him to us faster, but I thought of a name for our son."

Vincent gently cupped her face, "Tell me."

"I want to name him Charles Jacob Chandler." Catherine tried to keep the tears away. She didn't want to cry again; she had cried too much in the past days. Instead she took a deep breath, a calming breath to soothe the wild lioness inside of her. The animal would not be calmed. Not until her son was returned to her.

"It's a fine name. Your father would be honored and proud." Vincent kissed her forehead carefully. Slowly, deeply, he drew in her scent. It had changed slightly; it was wild, almost unrestrained. Lurking closer and closer the lioness inside of Catherine grew stronger. Through her, he could almost smell a wild wind, and open sky; he could almost smell the bright sun as it rained down on her. He pulled back from her, "We could go up into the park under the cloak of darkness."

Catherine shook her head. "It's too loud up there." Days ago she wanted nothing more than to be up there, but now the lioness in her warned her not to go. There was danger and it wouldn't be on her terms to face that danger. If she was to be in harms way, Catherine wanted it to be on her turf. The DA's Office was familiar territory. If someone tried to get at her there, then she would be protected.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Vincent looked at her. He could sense apprehension in her.

"I can't filter out all the sounds up there. Lately I've had trouble filtering out things down here." Catherine shrugged. "I think the lioness is trying to keep me from making too many mistakes before I'm ready." That was the only explanation she had for it. The lioness was guiding her, trying to teach her about her new soul.

"The lioness?" Vincent couldn't help the small smirk dancing over his leonine lips. It suited her. She had a feline spirit, a fierce nature to protect those she loved. Catherine had been the perfect woman for him; the other half of his heart and his soul.

"Yes, she's prowling in my mind right now. She's restless and angry and I'm finding it hard to appease her." Catherine rested her forehead against Vincent's chest. She breathed him in; fresh water, midnight air, and the stone around them. There was also the trace hint of his lion, the wild nature lingering around him. Her lioness stopped, felt safe with him.

Vincent took that moment to really look at Catherine to see if there had been any changes in her appearance. To him she looked the same; same smooth skin, beautiful lips, long delicate fingers. The thing he had feared the most had been she might change, look more like him. Meticulously he took in the slightest hint of change. The color of her eyes jumped out at him. What first they had been a green grey, now they seemed a sharper green, a feline green. Even her hair seemed to lighten, go golden with highlights more defined. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could we go back to you chamber, curl up together in your bed under the covers, and listen music?" Catherine wanted to be enveloped in his warmth surrounded by the classical melody from long dead composers. "I just need…"

"It to stop?" Vincent asked. "Music can push away the world." Often he would listen to music just to quiet his mind from the tumult of the world around him.

"Yes, that's what I need." Catherine gave a half hearted smile. He knew her, knew what she needed before she did. It was the best comfort she could ever hope to have. "You are the greatest gift in my life."

"And you are the greatest gift in mine." Lovingly he kissed the top of her head.

**DA'S OFFICE:**

Joe sat at his office trying to figure out how to nail Jupiter Group to the wall. For months after Chandler was taken some times he hadn't even gone home. The couch in his office had ended up being a second, very awful, bed. Every time he had a solid lead, it dissolved and he was back at square one. Right now, Joe would have more luck nailing jell-o to the wall. He had to think of something, for Cathy's sake. She was in danger and so was the innocent life of her child. After all, he was a man who served the people. Cathy was one of the people. "Geez…" Joe was ten seconds away from bashing his head on his desk. So many threads were unraveling right before his eyes. Joe needed Cathy to tie everything together. Except, Cathy wouldn't come out of hiding until she had her son. John was between a rock and a hard place.

"Joe?" A woman poked her head in Joe's office.

"What?" Joe didn't even look up from his pile of papers.

"There's a man here to see you. Says he has some information about a mutual friend." She said.

"What?" Joe looked up and caught sight of the man who was waiting for him. It was the Doctor who knew Cathy. "Yeah, I'll see him." Joe waved the man to come on to his office.

Peter came through the door waiting for them to be alone. Catherine had spoken to him of Joe, and how she trusted him. Now, he was taking the chance, trusting this man that Catherine had worked with. "I know your time is valuable, but I came here to tell you about Catherine." Peter took a seat in one of the uncomfortable visitors al lawyers seemed to have.

"You've seen her too?" Joe looked out the window suddenly paranoid that someone would hear Chandler's name.

"Not yet," Peter was momentarily fazed fumbling his first two words, but recovered. "But, I have some news. She's coming up here later this afternoon."

"Is she insane!" Joe shouted.

"She's trying to force the people who took her into action." Peter repeated what Jacob had told him. "The people she's staying with are trying to convince her that this isn't a good idea, but you know Catherine, she's not listening. She's tired of waiting."

"They had better try harder." Joe got up from his desk and started to pace. "What does Vincent say? Is he trying to stop her from doing something crazy?"

"You know Vincent?" Peter asked. His head was spinning.

"Yeah, Chandler introduced him to me." Joe pushed that aside, "Is she really this insane?" Some small part of Joe hoped, for an instant, that Cathy would just come to the office. That same small part of him didn't give a thought to her safety. It made him fee sick that he could feel that way.

"She's a mother desperate for her son." Peter stood as well feeling his body creek.

Joe sighed, "She is stubborn I'll give her that."

"I'd like to be here when she gets to this office."

"Yeah, that would be good. I'll make sure there is a police presence here for her." Joe dropped his head back, sighing, looking at the ceiling. "This is…"

"Her choice," Peter mused.

**WORLD BELOW:**

Catherine woke, safe and sound, held within Vincent's strong arms. He still slumbered behind her; his breathing deep and even. The covers had cocooned them in warmth and in each other. Down here she was open to be with him, to hold his hand, to lie beside him in love. These were the moments she had missed the most when she had been away from him. She had missed his strong arms holding her. Everything was so still right now, even the messages on the pipes were few and far between. Time seemed to pass in a different way down here. It was so exquisitely slow, seductive, drawing her even further in. Before she had said she wasn't going to leave; now she knew she wasn't going to ever leave. This place, this secret place, was the safest in the world for her. Catherine breathed in deeply, slowly letting it out again.

"Reveling in the silence?" Vincent whispered. He had come awake almost at the same time Catherine had. While she listened to the stillness of his chamber he had been listening to her, to the beat of her heart, to the slow deep breaths she had taken.

"It's so peaceful." Catherine snuggled back pulling Vincent's arms tighter around her. "This is the time I enjoy the most; the quiet." Sluggishly she turned in his arms staring into his impossibly blue eyes. "I've noticed that time passes differently down here."

"How so?" Vincent loved hearing his about how Catherine saw his world. She saw the same things he did, but he found he enjoyed seeing them through her eyes.

"Time is so slow down here, exquisitely slow. I find myself being drawn in," Catherine smiled a lazy smile for the first time in days; "I'm being seduced into never leaving." She looked up at the stone above them, "This world is where I belong. I'm finally able to admit to that. I know I said before this is where I want to be, but now I truly believe that my time to live down here has come." Catherine shook her head. She didn't make any sense. "If that makes sense?"

"It does." Vincent confirmed. He had believed that one day she would come below, giving up her world, but he knew he would never ask her to sacrifice all that she was to be with him. He knew it would always be her choice, in her own time. That time had finally come. Sitting up Vincent smiled down at Catherine asking, "Stretch out for me?"

Catherine didn't ask why, she just stretched out like he had asked. Vincent inched down her body resting his ear over her heart. Catherine felt the instant connection of their skin. Like everything between them touch magnified their bond. Now, it wasn't just Vincent feeling what she felt, Catherine could sense the turmoil inside of him. "What are you listening for?" She asked stoking his golden mane of hair.

"I'm listening to your heart." Vincent turned his face into her skin to gently nuzzle her collar bone. "It is the sweetest sound in the world to me." Then he felt it, a tremor ran through her. The link to their child got stronger. Vincent lifted his head to turn amazed eyes on her.

Catherine felt it too, "It's him. I can feel him calling out to us." Tears of joy sprang to her eyes. "Is it strong enough for you to find him?"

"Yes, but I will have to wait until the cover of darkness." It pained to have to wait. The father in him wanted to run, to go to his son.

"I know." Catherine fought to be rational. Her urgency mirrored his. "If I'm out in the open, their attention shifts to me." She stated. "You'll be free to move through them to get our son."

"You'll be safe?" Vincent had to ask.

"Yes, I'll be with Joe at the DA's Office. Safest place I can be." Catherine reassured him. She knew he needed it. "When you are safely back in the tunnels, I'll know and I will come down."

"Vincent? Catherine?"

Father's voice echoed off the stones drawing their attention away from each other and to the chamber entrance. Vincent moved around her, standing by the table when Father came through the entrance. "Good morning Father." Vincent greeted. For the first time in days his heart was light of all the sorrow and rage.

"Vincent, you seem in good spirits this morning." Father looked to Catherine. She sat there with the same amazed smile, joy in her eyes, gaze that Vincent wore. "What has happened to put the both of you in such wonderful moods?"

"We know where he is now." Catherine spoke barely containing the joy she felt. "A few moments ago the bond between my son and myself grew again. Now we can find him." She slid off the bed and went to him. Catherine conveyed with her eyes what she wanted Father to know.

"That is wonderful my dear." Jacob cupped her cheek. Her hand wrapped around his wrist lightly. She smiled a radiant, real, smile at him. "Then am I to assume that you will not…"

"Actually, I'm still going to the DA." Catherine stepped back, "If attention is focused on me, then Vincent won't have any trouble."

Father looked to Vincent; his son inclined his head. It was his silent agreement with Catherine. "It's the best way father."

Jacob sighed, "Then we will all be praying for you down here."

"Thank you." Catherine smiled.

**EARLY EVENING:**

Catherine stepped out on to the street where the throng of people heading home from work. She sucked in a deep breath trying to block out all the sounds of the passing cars, of the scattered conversations. It took her a moment to get her bearings, to adjust to being once again in the World Above. She wished Vincent was here with her, holding her hand, reassuring her that everything would work out. Cautiously she looked around trying to see if anyone was watching her. So far she saw nothing but she knew sooner or later that eyes would find her.

Turning up the street Catherine set off for the building where she had worked; the DA's office. She was three blocks from where she needed to be. Easily she blended in with people heading her direction. Then she felt a tingle, a sixth sense almost, creep up the back of her neck. She had just been spotted. Carefully so as not to arouse suspicion she kept walking along. The lioness in her urged her to keep slow, keep calm. Don't give the game away. Catherine looked a head of her; the building was insight. "Yes." She bit her bottom lip. Picking up the pace Catherine threaded her way through the people and up the steps of the building. The ones who were watching her were now following her.

Catherine pushed through the door nearly running over to the bank of elevators. She lengthened her stride trying to act natural as she headed over to get on an elevator with a group of people. Catherine just narrowly made it. The doors closed as she smiled a deadly smile to the group of men who had followed her; the ones who had taken her all those months ago. A few minutes later the bell dinged and she was just up the hall from her old office. Scents overwhelmed her drawing her attention up and down the hall.

Joe had a feeling; it drew him to the frosted glass doors of the office. Stepping out into the hall he saw her; Catherine. "Cathy!" He shouted to her. His surprise real, as real as it could be considering he knew she would be there. Moving past the few people in the hall he went to her and gathered her close. "You are crazy you know that." He hissed.

Catherine hugged Joe tightly replying, "I didn't have a choice." Looking up the hall she saw Peter standing, staring at them. Sluggishly she nodded her head acknowledging him. Peter just inclined his head smiling fondly at her.

Thirty minutes outside of New York Vincent crept along the darkness, using all the advantages of the night to conceal himself. There in the tree line Vincent found his feet resting just on the edge of private property where his son was being held. A deadly growl rumbled in his chest while he scanned the open yard. No one. There were no guards. His senses told him it was a trap, but what else could he do. His child was in there and Catherine was counting on him. Pulling the cloak around him Vincent slipped from his concealment in the shadows. Attuning his mind to his surrounding he was careful to take note of all the movements, all the scents being carried to him on the wind.

Up on the stone steps a small flicker of light caught his attention. So far, one person was inside the house but Vincent heard four heart beats. One heart belonged to his son. Moving to the back door his hand latched on to the knob where it opened easily. They were waiting for him. Letting his gaze rove over the dark room shades of grey moved. Scents were carried to him; the scent of two men. Vincent slipped inside, skirting the edge of the room. He was accustomed to the darkness those men who waited for him were not. Maneuvering behind the men Vincent was able to sneak up on them. He grabbed one of the men; cut off his air supply until the man passed out. Like a sack of potatoes the first guy fell to the floor unconscious. The other man turned, saw the dark figure that was Vincent and ran from the room and from the house. Vincent would not kill tonight.

Easing out of the room he glided up the stairs behind him to the second level. He was following the link to his son. Another person was in the room. Vincent opened the door keeping the hood of his cloak drawn around his face. As plain as day he saw the young woman look at him, terror written on her face. "I'm here for my son." He growled. That would be enough to scare the woman off. Just he thought, she backed off her hands held out in front of her. Fear filled the room. Vincent strode over to the crib in the center of the room. Down amongst the array of blue his child slept perfectly beautiful and unaware of all that went on around him. Easing him out Vincent held his son for the first time.


End file.
